


Kiss Cams Are Cheesy (until they assume your boyfriend is straight)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Blamtina - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, aka best friendship, kiss cam shenanigans, possessive Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Blaine, Sam, and Tina manage to drag Kurt along to a baseball game. When the kiss cam occurs, Kurt thinks it is merely a cheesy, overdone tradition... until the camera thinks Blaine and Tina are a couple.Possessive Kurt takes over immediately.





	Kiss Cams Are Cheesy (until they assume your boyfriend is straight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter fic, but one of my favorite tropes anyway. Enjoy!

“I don’t understand how you talked me into going with you guys,” Kurt complains half-heartedly, clutching his fashion magazines like a lifeline. “Baseball is just loud and boring.”

“Baseball is the greatest sport ever invented,” Sam retorts. “Come on, just give it a shot! You might change your mind.”

Both Blaine and Kurt laugh at that. “Oh no, I have full faith that Kurt will still hate baseball after today.”

“And yet I still agreed to go,” he sighs, slipping his sunglasses onto his face. “I must love you a lot, Blaine Anderson, because this might just be my own personal hell.”

“Hey, at least we can check it off of our quintessential dates list,” Blaine jokes. “Baseball games are a classic.”

“That also doesn’t make sense to me,” Kurt remarks. “How would you even be able to have a conversation? It’s too loud.”

“People just like to go on dates at baseball games for a chance to be on the kiss cam,” Tina comments. “It’s practically a romantic right of passage.”

“Ugh, kiss cams are so cheesy,” Kurt protests. “Very overdone.”

“Okay, Debbie downer,” Blaine teases, whipping out an extra baseball hat and placing it snugly on his boyfriend’s head. “Whether or not you enjoy the game, at least try to have some fun. I’ll buy you cotton candy.”

Kurt pouts at the inevitable flattening of his hair, but perks up at Blaine’s promise. “Blue cotton candy is my greatest weakness.”

Blaine grabs his hand, swinging them between themselves as he raises an eyebrow. “A bold statement, but both you and I know that’s not true, Kurt.”

“Oh god, Tina, they’re seducing each other RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!” Sam cries, plugging his ears. “MY PURE INNOCENT EARS!”

Tins merely sighs, glancing back down at the seat numbers on their tickets. “Guys, our seats are in this section. Stop mentally undressing each other and watch where you’re going.”

With minimal protesting, the four of them manage to get to their seats just as the first pitch is thrown, officially signifying the start of the game.

Five innings later, there’s a pitching change, and the inevitable pops up onto the big screen.

“Oh my god, it’s the kiss cam!” Tina squeals, patting Blaine’s arm excitedly. “I hope there’s a really cute elderly couple on it today. Those make my heart so happy.”

The first couple the camera lands on is a couple who appear to be in their mid-thirties, obviously parents of the brother and sister duo who cover their eyes in disgust as their parents kiss on the big screen.

“I get it, kid. When you’re single, that’s what you do every time you see PDA,” Sam comments.

The second pair that appears on screen, much to Tina’s delight, is a sweet elderly couple who kiss to a chorus of applause and “aww.” Tina squeals happily, pointing to the jumbotron.

“That’s life goals right there.”

Tina’s excitement is immediately drained as soon as the camera switches, focusing on two very familiar faces.

“Oh god,” Sam says incredulously. “They think you and Blaine are together!”

Tina and Blaine stare blankly at one another before beginning to frantically try to explain wordlessly that _no,_ _ we’re just friends_ when all of a sudden, Kurt surges forward in Blaine’s direction and grabs his face, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

There’s cheers and laughter that erupt from the crowd as Kurt pulls his boyfriend as close as the stadium seats allow, possessively keeping a hold on his jaw as they embrace. The camera follows them, documenting the beyond-kiss-cam-level kiss that Kurt draws out for all he’s worth.

When they break apart, the camera still filming them, Blaine just stares dumbly at his boyfriend, absolutely stunned. Kurt, however, flashes an incredibly smug smile at the camera, reaching over and taking Blaine’s hand in his as he nonchalantly returns to reading his fashion magazines.

“I thought you didn’t like kiss cams, Kurt,” Tina says slowly, glancing between him and Blaine, who is still unable to do anything but gape like a fish at Kurt.

“I think you broke him,” Sam remarks, reaching across Tina to poke Blaine in the shoulder. “Hey, buddy, you okay?”

“I —“ Blaine opens his mouth to speak, shuts it, then opens it again. “I was never going to kiss Tina,” he says dumbly, earning laughs from Sam and Tina and an amused shake of the head from Kurt.

“I know, sweetheart,” he replies, squeezing their interlocked hands. “But the kiss cam didn’t. I had to let them know you’re mine.”

“That was hot,” Blaine deadpans, his brain still short-circuiting.

Kurt laughs. “Okay, honey. Why don’t you go back to watching the game?”

Blaine nods, slowly turning his attention back to the field as Sam and Tina attempt to stifle their laughter.

“Again, I repeat, I think you broke him,” Sam comments, and Kurt just shrugs, the smug smile never leaving his face.

He’s not making any promises, but the next time Kurt gets dragged along to one of these sporting events, he’ll at least be ready for the kiss cam.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
